Castle Series Wiki
Welcome to Castle Wiki kale 3 srisi adanmış bir sitedir. Feel free to put in any information relating to the series. 'Castle Series Episodes' All the castle episodes of stick figures... Castle Prologue Introduction of the series, of how and what the wise one did and what happened to Etrius and how the wars started and how the wise one died... Castle I Etrius goes to the first castle and gets the first book and kills the dragon guarding the book before escaping. Castle II Etrius goes to the second castle and gets the second book and escapes with Beecher in a helicopter... Etrius was also hurt, when one of the zombie bite him on the left arm but due to his 'power' he recovers from what should have been a fatal bite in a few hours Castle III All castle 3 episodes First part of all the army going to castle 3, showing flashbacks of Etirus shooting Zombies, fighting the Dragon and even going on it's back and ripping it. The general, Boomer, who doesn't say a word, Beecher, not talking, Dr Romanov and others. The general talking about going to the 3rd castle 'Castle 3B' This one starts more into the story but after a while they finally went to the third castle with 26 men, 20 soldiers, the general, Etirus, Lloyd,Boomer, beecher and Dr. Romanov making their way to where the artifact is 'Castle 3C' Castle 3C starts off with a bang, with Etrius and the General in the platform retrieving what seems to be a black orb of some kind. Etrius grabs it and absorbs it's contents. Apparently, he gains incredible knowledge and power. He is shocked to find out that the General is not who he appears to be, and on top of that, eliminates a nearby soldier who reported in to the General. In retailiation, the General shoots Etrius. Beecher runs in to find out what the heck happened and orders Lloyd to stop him. Before long, the whole place starts crashing down, and Etrius and Lloyd are sealed inside that room. Lucky them. Beecher, the General, Boomer, and all the other soldiers frantically make their way out to the choppers in the courtyard.It is seen that Etrius died at the same spot as the Wise One, meaning that he probably survived from the powers of the orb and he might be the reincarnation of the wise one , however , it is not so straight forward why so even stranger , does the wise one has a link to the origination/entrence of the suprior evil ??? to their world ? Did some of his power reside in Etrius only to find the orb as Etrius seems to know alot about the castles in the biggining leading to the fact that are Mullins, Ray, Boomer, Beecher, Loyd , and the General all reaincarnations of some powerfuk ancients born again to take revenge of their race's demise and that of many other races before them? 'Castle 3D' Fourth part of third castle. At the start Beecher asks about the other and General said that the 2 who got sealed can find a way out. We dont know what has happened to loyd or Etrius at this point, they travel across a bridge but are attacked by flying strong zombies/freaks and a few of the men are killed, the bridge collapses and they keep moving towards the courtyard with the helicopters, along the way a few are killed by an invisible tendrial, ray (from repercussions) is knocked out by an elite zombie, he is presumed dead so the rest of the team go on without him, they finally arrive at the helicopter filled courtyard and they spread out and begin boarding the helicopters but are attacked by a large horde of zombies, a helicopter is taken down by a flying suicide zombie and another is taken down (but not destroyed) by alot of zombies, although they suffer casualties four helicopter escape and return to the human base. Castle Repercussions Castle Repercussions are castle 3.5... 'Castle Repercussions Part A' Ray is first to get up from the faint of the knockout of the demon. wakes up to find he was left behind quickly running to a hole forgeting his main weapon grabs out his pistol but when he does that he sees Lloyd, with glowing eyes of Zombies saying that Ray will not leave. He saw a Zombie transform to a muscluar shape form. He was silent until it saw him, that moment he started running and shot an unknown person. 'Castle Repercussions Part B' Pilot of the last helicopter in the court yard, is the second one who wakes up and finds the soldier Jason dead... 'Castle Repercussions Part C' Mullins the soldier is surrounded by zombies and is the third one who wakes up, while he got ditched from the General, and he finds Ray, the one from part A but ray mistakes him for a zombie/freak and shoots him in the arm 'Castle Repercussions Part D1' Boomer the elite soldier with the elite soldier team, part one of them escaping the castle, but Bommer loses Mullins. 'Castle Repercussions Part D2' Boomer and the elite soldier team, Ray, Mullins, the pilot all escape in the last helicopter...In the end the general and his superior are talking about the power source in the artifact which has escaped . The superior orders general to find it , indicating that the series will go on... Castle IV Castle IV is going to be a sequel to Castle Repercussions Part D2, Oscar Johansson, the animator of the series, says, "I will make Castle 4 in the future." Latest activity Category:Browse